


Jealousy

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slight Smut, prompt, satsoufflé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing drabble prompt responses</p><p>This one for @lifelonglemon on tumblr</p><p>This one, Clara/Malcolm, snark - "why don't you save the jealousy for your boyfriend"</p><p>Too many hours in the office, what would you do after 76 hours, do I really need to ask? What, that wasn't where you mind went?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Save the jealousy for your boyfriend.”

How she found herself pressed against the pantry wall, Malcolm devouring her with his mouth, lips and teeth so busy against her throat, her collar bone she would be wearing scarves and turtle necks for a month. Concealer on her ear?

S=D+F

What the fuck did that mean? Apparently snark equals inescapable dumbness exacerbated by frustration (although punctuated by considerably more profanities).

She blamed 76 hours straight, his tie loose, a button undone, his jacket discarded. His perception, stupidity everywhere, the regular coin of his realm, she would show him. 

Frustration was the thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Love feedback
> 
> Hated this - please tell me
> 
> Loved this - please tell me
> 
> Really loved this - please prompt me and share


End file.
